


Nightmares and Reality

by Emu_The_Phoenix_11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Journals, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_The_Phoenix_11/pseuds/Emu_The_Phoenix_11
Summary: yep...





	Nightmares and Reality

(A/N) The setting is: in the apartment you and Bucky share (different rooms) Enjoy!

 

(Y/N)'s POV      
      
    Nightmares suck like frickin heck. That's what you thought about them, and this one was the absolute _worst_  you've had in ages. It was about Bucky Barnes, your best friend and hopefully in the future, your soulmate.

    The dream was this: Bucky was becoming the Winter Soldier, and you were locked up somewhere where you could see him off to the side, unable to help him or stop HYDRA. You could hear the gasps and heart-retching screams of the man you so desperately loved. He was suffering, and you couldn't do anything, except for cry. Oh, how you wanted to do something, _anything_ , to save him from his pain. Sure, HYDRA gave him a new metal arm, but that didn't mean they also had to make him an assassin. The sound that made it worse was the loudest scream you have ever heard in your life. 

    A man was reading the trigger words for Bucky, slow yet too fast for your liking.  
желание (Longing)  
ржавый (Rusted)  
семнадцать (Seventeen)  
рассвет (Daybreak)  
печь (Furnace)  
девять (Nine)  
доброкачественный (Benign)  
возвращение домой (Homecoming)  
один (One)  
грузовой автомобиль (Freight Car)

    That was it, that was the worst thing they could have done to him. Suddenly, the head man turned to you, and said, "(Y/N)? (Y/N), wake up please," in the most un-Russian like voice. You shot your head up so fast that you banged your head on something hard. You squeaked and you rubbed your head where you hit it, and the person grunted.

"(Y/N)? Are you ok? I heard you screaming from my apartment." You looked up and saw none other than, Bucky Barnes. And you realized you hit him in the chin. 

"Heh, sorry for bumping you. And yeah, I'm fine." You say as you motion for him to sit on your (f/c) quilt covering your bed. But before, you saw a flash of embarrassment appear across his beautiful complexion, it quickly subsided though. He quickly sat down fairly close to you, you noticed, causing a slight blush to form across your face. 

(Bucky's POV)

    She told me to sit, so I did. _I really hoped she didn't see that_ , I thought, though I'm pretty sure she did. But what surprised me was, I think she also blushed, though I have no idea why. 

"That doesn't matter, what matters is why the heck were you screaming so loud?" I ask with concern.

"It was just a dream, that's all." She says with a matter-of-fact voice, though I could see that the water dam inside her was about to break loose.

"Are you sure? It sounded like more of a nightmare to me, trust me, I've had many experiences with them. They are completely horrid." 

That's when the dam flooded, she broke down into tears. "Y-yes, it wa-was a night-tmare. I-it was  _hor-rid_." She was just crying, her body was shaking so bad. I just wanted to hold her until she was ok, so, practically, I did. I hugged her tight, and she just melted into my touch, I began to stroke her beautiful (h/c) hair, wondering how I could have even known or been friends with this stunning creature.

"Shh... It's ok, I've got you." I waited till she was a little bit calmer till I asked her a question. "What was it about, may I ask."

"I-it was about y-you, how you became the Winter Soldier, and t-the trigger words. You were j-just screaming while they tortured you, and I-I could do nothing, at all to save you. I was so s-scared tha-." Her words were cut off by her crying again, each sob broke my heart more in two. 

"Oh, (Y/N), I promise I will not put you through that again." I held her close, saying comforting words to her, not even knowing I could comfort anyone. "Anyways, I think you need to know something." She looked up at me, eyes red and puffy from crying. She had a questioning expression on her face.

"Yes, Bucky, what is it?" She asks.

"Well, I've known you for a year or so, and... I really do not know how to state this. Um... I think I am in love with you." I said, looking like a tomato. I tried to find in her eyes if she felt the same, but she wouldn't even look me in the eyes. 

"Why?" She finally asks, still not meeting my eyes. I was shocked, utterly shocked. Why am I in love with her? Shouldn't she already know? She's stunningly beautiful, funny, understanding, and not judgmental of my past. So, I try to put it into her mind, _why wouldn't I be in love with her?_

"Why, you ask, why? I think you know why. Or do you want me to state every detail of why I love you, is that what you want, (Y/N)?" I ask, becoming sort of agitated, though I try not to show it.

"No, not really. It's just... I don't know what I feel, I don't know if I love you or not. I'm sorry Bucky, I'm sorry." She says, practically ripping my heart out. _She does't know what she feels, so she doesn't love me, no one will._  I think, very depressed. 

 

"It's fine, I honestly didn't know how you would respond. _Though I really thought you would love me back_." The last part I muttered, hoping she didn't hear me.

"What did you say?" She asks. _Dang it, she almost did hear me, almost,_ I thought. 

"Um, nothing." I say awkwardly. Hoping she wouldn't push me to say it.

"Ok?" She looks at the clock, realizing it is only 4:38 in the morning. "Can I go back to bed? It's only..." She motions to the clock, "Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow, (Y/N)?" I say as I rise from the bed, kind of wanting to stay, but wanting to respect that she's tired.

"Yeah, goodnight." She waves to me, while getting into bed. Watching her kick me out is hard, but it's her choice if she doesn't love me. I quickly head to my room in the apartment, one single tear sliding down my cheek onto my chin, eventually falling onto the floor. _Why did I tell her that?_ I mentally slap myself. I open my door, sliding onto my bed, and fall asleep.

(Y/N)'s POV

    You felt like a fool, _why did I say 'I don't know what I feel'?_  You definitely loved him, way much more than you realized. You lied there in bed, thinking of how to say an apology to Bucky, and to confess your feelings. You finally thought of a plan, a slightly outrageous plan, but none-the-less a plan. And with that, you fell asleep, but not before you wrote the plan down.

 

~~Timeskip of a Peacefully Sleeping Reader~~ 

 

* _beep* *beep* *beep*_  Your alarm clock blared into existence, resulting in you groaning and turning over. 9:30 AM. You become agitated with your clock, so you hit it, not caring if it got hurt. _Wait, why would clocks feel pain?_  The most brilliant thing you could think of that morning. You laugh silently at the thought of clocks feeling pain.

You get up, get undressed and head to the bathroom. You turn the water on, waiting a little bit for the water to become warmer, and you get in. You feel the water gloriously wash over your body, still thinking about your plan. It was a step-by-step process, 1) Get Bucky to go to the park just outside your apartment with you. 2) Apologize to him. 3) Tell him you love him.- It was simple really, just three steps, nothing could go wrong, right? Oh, you were so wrong.

You finished your quick shower, turned the water off, and went to your room to dry off and change. You left your room and went to Bucky's door and knocked. Silence. You knock again and call, "Bucky? Are you in there." Silence yet again. You sigh and go across the hall to your room and go inside. You sat on the couch and attempted to call him, no luck, he didn't pick up. You leave a voicemail, _Hey, Bucky. It's me (Y/N), I went to go see you but you weren't there. Where are you? I need to talk to you, call me back soon_! You stared at the wall, until you fell asleep. Good thing there was no dreams, just a nice, peaceful sleep without interruption. Or so you thought.

 

~~Timeskip cause I'm lazy~~

 

You were woken from your sleep with a jolt, again. There was someone who was shaking you awake, causing you to groan. You looked up and saw the bearded soldier. You groaned again, and sat up, and he sat down beside you, surprisingly. 

"Where were you? Did you get my voicemail? Why didn't you come to your door when I knocked?" You started doing rapid-fire with your questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses. Why so fast? I can only answer questions one at a time, missy." He says, in a matter-of-fact tone. "First of all, I was taking a walk outside, so that answers two questions. And secondly, yes I did get your voicemail, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, I am sorry about last night, or rather this morning. I was just tired and... I'm sorry." You say rather depressed.

"No, don't be sorry, I'm the one who's to blame. I shouldn't have said that, not yet anyways." 

"No, no! That's not what I meant, I meant that I should've said that I love you too. I was just kind of freaking out then." You say, not wanting to look into his stunning blue eyes.

"Wait, really? Can I do something I've been wanting to do for a long time?" He asks permission of something you don't know.

"Yes really, and ok...." You say as he lifts your chin up to his beautiful, rugged face. And with your permission, he leans in and presses his lips upon yours. You are kind of stunned by this, but quickly you responded to the kiss. You were the one to release it, sadly. You gazed into his beautiful eyes, your eyes widened. "That was..." You started, and he finished with, "amazing." He leaned close for another kiss. You could be there all day if oxygen would allow it, but sadly, oxygen didn't. So, the solution was, short, but many kisses. The last one was on your nose. You giggled, and he laughed lightly. You loved seeing him smile or laugh, it just made your heart, well, joyful. 

"I love you, (Y/N). Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks, looking you straight in the eyes.

"I thought you would never ask, Bucky. Of course, I would love to be your girlfriend, and I love you too." You say, and think _, I am finally happy with what I have_. 

"One other thing, you know the nightmare you had?" 

"Yes...."

"Well, that was just a nightmare, and this is reality." He kisses you again, much to your happiness. Then, pulls away shortly after.

"Yes, yes it is. And this reality is amazing."

 

~~The End~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!!!


End file.
